


A Child

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has visited the Southern Air Temple to see the statues of the past Avatars, but one of them isn't like the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child

**Author's Note:**

> So nobody's going to see this because I can't use any real tags, but once I thought of the idea I absolutely had to write it.

The child was so trusting as he held out his arms to her. She was frightened. She'd doubtless heard the noises and cries from the hallway and seen her nurse leave, not to return. When they'd secured the hall he prepared himself to finish the work. He'd come in and shut the door carefully behind him to find her sitting perched on her bed clutching a worn doll and staring at him with frightened eyes. All it took was a wide smile and open arms to reassure her, and it was seconds before she was sliding cautiously off the bed and taking slow steps towards him. When she reached up, he knelt down and let her wrap her arms around his neck. It was too easy to hide a knife in these sleeves and it was only moments before he let the body fall to the floor.

When Korra made the trip to see the Southern Air Temple, her first goal was to visit the sanctuary filled with statues of the past Avatars. When she opened the doors and stepped into the chamber, she was overwhelmed by the scale of what she saw. She'd seen the spirits of the Avatars disappearing into the horizon, but here she stood before hundreds of statues spiraling upward to the high ceiling. She moved slowly along the line. Imposing men and women stretched before her, each carrying the confidence and assurance of a fully realized Avatar, and she shivered at the power she could see in those faces. As she walked on, she had to stop and stare at one statue that was horribly different from the others. A young girl, no more than a toddler, looked up to meet her gaze with wide eyes and a shy smile.


End file.
